lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:5.11 Zurück in die Zukunft
Spoilerbox Habe mir erlaubt die Spoilerbox zu entfernen. Ich glaube nicht, dass im Artikel der elften Episode eine Spoilerbox über inhalte der ersten episode der gleichen Staffel benutzt werden muss... wer sich diesen Artikel trotz der fetten Spoilerwarnung anschaut, der hat demnach auch 5x01 gesehen. MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 14:16, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) * Naja, ich war halt der Meinung "Besser eine Box zuviel als eine zu wenig". Aber hast schon irgendwie recht. Bin eben manchmal etwas übervorsichtig ;) --Matthes 15:23, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Quelle für Kiele Sanchez? Woher stammt die Info, daß Kiele Sanchez in der Folge auftauchen soll? In der Pressemitteilung steht ihr Name nicht. Ebensowenig dieser Deniz Efe Açikgöz, dessen IMDB-Eintrag nicht mehr verfügbar ist. hat hier jemand Infos aus fragwürdiger Quelle unreflektiert als Fakt eingetragen?--Nevermore 23:52, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) * Kiele Sanchez tritt erst in auf und nicht schon in dieser Episode. Der zweite Name ist ein kleiner Junge aus der Türkei, aber die offizielle Quelle für dessen Auftritt finde ich nirgendwo. Namaste! -- 00:16, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ** In "Dead is Dead"? In der vorläufigen Pressemitteilung steht auch nix... Und der IMDB-Eintrag zu "Whatever Happened, happened", der offenbar als Quelle diente, wurde inzwischen auch um die Namen von Kiele und Deniz Gibtsgarnich bereinigt. Was lernen wir daraus? IMDB ist für künftige Fernsehfolgen und Filme keine zuverlässige Quelle...--Nevermore 00:22, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) * Deshalb werden für gewöhnlich nur die offiziellen Pressemitteilungen eingetragen und die inoffiziellen Quellen "wenn überhaupt" nur in Spoilerboxen hinzugefügt. Aber dramatisiere es nicht gleich und spar dir in Zukunft deine besserwisserischen Belehrungen, denn die meisten Autoren wissen hier schon welche Informationen glaubwürdig sind und welche nicht. Wobei sich, nur zu deiner Information, deine Quelle (Darkufo) auch schon etliche mal geirrt hat, also preise die nicht allzu sehr in den Himmel. Wir versuchen hier unser bestes um die Lostpedia so zuverlässig und sauber wie möglich zu halten. Aber auch beim besten Willen kann ja mal was übersehen werden. Namaste! -- 00:54, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Übersetzung * Ist jetzt alles übersetzt, bis auf den einen Satz bei den Bloopers: In the grocery store, Kate is clearly wearing stabilizers on her heels. She is no longer wearing them when she goes to visit Cassidy. Ich versteh ganz grob was gemeint ist, konnte es aber in der Folge nicht wieder sehen geschweigedenn gescheid übersetzten... MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 19:38, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Deutscher Titel Ist der deutsche Titel dieser Episode wirklich Zurück in die Zukunft? Ist ja genauso einfallsreich wie Das Imperium schlägt zurück Ich hätte eher gedacht - „Was passiert ist, ist passiert“ passt besser. Naja, was passiert ist, ist dann wohl auch hier passiert :) --NRGSille 13:55, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Jo, ich hab auch auf Was passiert ist, ist passiert gewartet. Aber Premiere macht auf kreativ. Auch den Episodentitel finde ich irgendwie komisch. --DerAndre (talk) 14:08, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Bei find ich gehts noch, weil „Er ist unser Du“ hätte sich auch komisch angehört. Bin gespannt was noch so an "kreativität" kommt.--NRGSille 14:30, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wiederkehrende Themen Jack sagt zu Juliet, dass es seine Bestimmung sei zurück zur Insel zu kommen. Sonst hat er nie an Bestimmung geglaubt. Die Dusche sybolisiert den Regen, den die dramatische Wende eines Mannes der Wissenschaft in einen "Mann des Glaubens" einleitet. --TheOriginalRedBull 22. June 2009 02:00 CET